Zatch bell vs Blanka
Interlude Electricity is dangerous if you don't know how to use it but some people can use it Like Zatch Bell King of Mamodo's and Blanka the green monster which one of these two would win in a death battle ZATCH BELL Species: Mamodo Age: Appears about six Status: King of the Mamodo Partner: Kiyo Takamine FEATS Can lift a giant fish with little trouble Defeated some of the strongest Mamodo in the world, eventually becoming their king With his strongest spell, could completely obliterate a Mamodo who was tall enough for mountains to only reach his ankles Survived an attack from Clear Note, who could easily demolish mountains Broke Clear Note's arm in a fist clash Really, we're looking at this kid? After what we saw with Pikachu, how could a blond six-year old match up? Zatch Bell is a demon child with the power to obliterate a creature that towers over mountains in one shot. I'll shut up now. It's about time. Zatch is one of the twins sons of King Bell, the ruler of the Mamodo world. Mamodo are basically demons, but more adorable. Yeah, pretty much. Unlike his brother, Zeno, Zatch inherited the king's power of Bao, and was sent to be raised by a caretaker so Zatch would never have to be endangered because of it. When he was in school, Zatch was constantly bullied due to his naivety, his only friend being the horse Mamodo, Ponygon. That all changed the day that the Mamodo Tournament began. In this tournament, one thousand Mamodo are sent to Earth with a book that can give them amazing power. However, the books can only be read by a human that the Mamodo has to befriend and partner up with. When a Mamodo's spell book is burned, they will be disqualified from the tournament and sent back to the Mamodo world. Surprise, surprise, Zatch was chosen as one of the one thousand Mamodo. However, Zatch had difficulty finding a partner. One night, Zeno found Zatch and, wanting to become the King instead of his brother, blasted him with an attacked that accidentally gave Zatch amnesia. Does lightning normally give people amnesia? Anyway, Zatch was found by a school professor, who sent him over to his son, Kiyo, so Kiyo's mom could help take care of him, and Zatch could help Kiyo get over his antisocial behavior. However, Kiyo quickly discovered Zatch's spell book, and accidentally activated the first spell. This led to Zatch regaining his memory and the two partnering up so Zatch could become a kind leader over the Mamodo. As a Mamodo, Zatch has better strength, speed, and durability than the average human. He has broken the fist of a Mamodo who could topple mountains with a punch, ran circles around multiple opponents, and survived spells from Clear Note, who can destroy a range of mountains with one of his mid-tier spells. PHYSICALITY Strength -Broke the fist of one of the strongest Mamodo in existence in a fist clash -Tackled a much larger Mamodo through solid concrete Speed -Outruns most of his opponents fairly easily Durability -Survived attacks from Mamodo that can topple mountains Now, we'll move on to the abilities of Zatch's partner, Kiyo Takamine. Since he is a normal human, Kiyo doesn't really fight with Zatch, instead being the only thing that lets Zatch use his spells. However, Kiyo makes up for his lack of strength by being incredibly smart and an amazing strategist. He can spot any weakness that his opponent reveals, and this is amplified by the Answer Talker ability. The Answer Talker is a psychic ability that lets its user instantly know the answer the any question or problem. This includes how to counter an opponent's attack, and is very useful when Kiyo strategizes. KIYO TAKAMINE Zatch's partner Extremely smart -Considered a genius Amazing strategist -Capable of thinking up plans on the fly -Will spot any weaknesses the opponent shows Imgres by YellowFlash1234 Answer Talker -The psychic ability to know the answer to any question or problem -Reveals the perfect way to counter an opponent's attack Now we move on to Zatch's numerous spells. Before we begin, lets explain how exactly spells in the Zatch Bell universe work. You see, a Mamodo's spell book has a certain amount of spells written in it. They can only be read by the Mamodo's partner, and even if someone else knows what the spell is, they still can't activate the spells. Also, a Mamodo's partner can only use a spell if they are holding the book. Each spell runs on Heart Power, a power from within that each Mamodo has. If a Mamodo uses a certain spell too much without getting a break, they will run out of energy for said spell. We'll just list Zatch's spells below. If you don't know why, we already told you twice. Go up and read it again. MAMODO SPELL BOOK Has a certain amount of spells written in it Can only be read by the Mamodo's partner -Even if they know how to pronounce the spell, other people can't activate them Spells can only be used when a Mamodo's partner is touching the book Spells run on Heart Power -Runs out quickly if spells are used too much in succession -Replenished with food and rest SPELLS Zaker -Fires a bolt of lightning from Zatch's mouth -Zatch's first spell, and his most basic Rashield -Summons a wall of electricity -Empowers enemy projectiles with electricity and sends them flying back at the attacker -Zatch's second spell Jikerdor -Zatch creates a sphere of electricity that magnetizes opponents, sticking them to nearby metal objects -Not very useful, since metal is required for it to work -Zatch's third spell Bao Zakeruga -Summons a large lightning dragon and sends it flying at the opponent -Zatch's fourth, and strongest spell -Is powerful enough to obliterate a Mamodo that towers over mountains -Drains Zatch's Heart Power very quickly, and is usually a last resort Zakeruga -Fires a concentrated lightning beam from Zatch's mouth -Stronger form of Zaker -Zatch's fifth spell Rauzaruk -Strikes Zatch with a rainbow-colored lightning bolt, giving him a multicolored aura that amplifies his physical abilities for thirty seconds -One of the few spells that doesn't make Zatch lose consciousness -Zatch's sixth spell Zagurzem -Charges any of Zatch's spells with more electricity, increasing their power -Doesn't make Zatch lose consciousness -Zatch's seventh spell Ganreizu Zakeru -Summons a multi-turret gun that fires off numerous electrical blasts -Zatch's eighth spell Teozaker -Fires off a powerful bolt of lightning from Zatch's mouth -The strongest Zaker variation -Zatch's ninth spell Baou Kurou Disugurugu -Forms a large clawed hand of electricity that can be controlled by Zatch to attack opponents -Doesn't make Zatch lose consciousness -Zatch's tenth spell Maazu Jikerudon -Summons a huge electrical sphere that deflects attacks and pulls opponents towards it and shocks them on contact -Zatch's eleventh spell Ekuseresu Zakeruga -Fires a mass of electricity in the form of an arrow -Zatch's twelfth spell Jiou Renzu Zakeruga -Fires off an electric dragon, similar to Bao Zakeruga, but with less power and more speed -Can shoot out mini-electric turrets -Zatch's thirteenth spell Wait, what was that about Zatch losing consciousness for some of his spells? I'm glad you asked. Most of Zatch's spells are so powerful, that he loses consciousness temporarily while using them. However, Kiyo has developed a strategy to get around this weakness. By training Zatch to face in whatever direction he points, Kiyo can make sure that Zatch's attacks miss a little as possible. However, for spells that strengthen him or require Zatch to move to use them, he won't lose consciousness. For another of Zatch's weaknesses, he's kind of an idiot. For their partnership, Kiyo is obviously the brains. While Zatch isn't stupid, or anything, he isn't the smartest, and is extremely naive. Despite that, he does know how to focus, and can be serious if he needs to be. Also, there's Heart Power consumption, which we already went over. Even with those, Zatch's biggest weakness is with his book itself. If his spell book is damaged to greatly, it will catch fire and burn away, sending Zatch back to the Mamodo world. If this happens, we will count it as a loss. WEAKNESSES Most of his spells make him lose consciousness while they're active -Kiyo and Zatch have trained to lessen this problem -Some of his spells don't have this effect Not very bright -Kiyo is the smart one in the duo Can't use spells without Kiyo -Kiyo can't activate spells without touching the book Heart Power consumption If the spell book is damaged too much, it will catch fire -When the book burns, Zatch gets sent back to the Mamodo world Even with his flaws, you shouldn't underestimate this puny blond brawler and his genius of a partner. That is, unless you want a lightning dragon to the face. (Zatch: You okay, Kiyo?) (Kiyo: Uh...yeah, sure. No worries. I just took a small explosion to the body and everything hurts. Other than that, I'm fine.) Blanka Death Battle Info Background Height: 1.92 m / 6'3.5" Weight: 98 kg / 217 Ibs Real name: James "Jimmy" Hobbies: Hunting, electrical work Previously pale skinned Friends with Dan & Sakura Survived in Amazon for years Move Set Amazon River Run Rock Crusher Electric Thunder Beast Roll Vertical Beast Roll Backstep Beast Roll Super Moves Grand Shave Roll Chargable spin attack Shout of Earth Can electrify the ground or shoot a bolt straight up Lightning Cannonball Electric spin attack Weaknesses Preferably docile Susceptible to cold Never won a tournament Only formal training came from Dan Hibiki (the worst Street Fighter character by far.) Feats Grew up alone in the Amazon Honed skills against predators Found his long-lost family Local hero Represented Brazil in the second World Warrior tournament Immune to most viruses As a child, Blanka (real name James "Jimmy" Blanka) was a pale-skinned Brazilian boy, until a horrific plane-crashed left him the sole survivor, stranded in the Amazon. With all the predators living in the area and with no way of escaping, he was forced to camouflage himself day and night. After many years of this, his body absorbed so much chlorophyll, that his skin turned into a permanent green hue. Before being able to fight the predators himself, Blanka had to live off of Electric Eels as his primary food source. He eventually made it to civilization accidently, where he made a friend in Dan Hibiki. After making it to the city, he entered the 2nd World Warrior Tournament and discovered that he was one of the more agile combatants there, and even though he was not victorious, through it he managed to rediscover his mother and hometown. NOW ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE DEATH BATTLE Zatch and Kyio were looking for a place to train when Blanka shot Lightning at Zatch but he dodged it "Zatch don't take your eye's off of that monster" Kyio said Zatch nodded "Right" FIGHT "ZAKERUGA" Kyio yelled a Zatch shot a hue lightning blast at Blanka and hit him head on giving him small damedge as Blanka started hitting Zatch. "RAUZARUK" Kyio yelled as Zatch became stronger and started destroying Blanka when he grabbed Zatch and used his Lightning Cannonball sending Zatch flying then blanka did his Beast Roll "TEOZAKER" Kyio yelled as Zatch shot his strongest Zaker spell as they both hit Blanka laned on hi feet lookin angry at the two then did his strongest move shooting a huge eletric shock from his body sending it towards Kyio and Zatch. "Zatch this is our final move let's put all our power into this" Kyio said "Right" Zatch said "BAO ZAKERUGA" Kiyo yelled as there strongest spell went flying towards Blanka as a huge blast happened when the smoke cleared Zatch and Kyio were still standing Blanka was gone K.O results That was AWESOME The reason why Zatch won is because he can take eletric attack's for a long time while Blanka can be beatan after a few attacks. Zatch can beat the strongest mamodo while Blanka can't even bat the strongest fighter it loos like the Electricity really fired up this battle The winner is Zatch Bell Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016